


Let 'em Blow, Let 'em Blow, Let 'em Blow

by doilycoffin



Series: Wincest Love Week (Fall 2016) [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Puns, M/M, Porn Watching, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doilycoffin/pseuds/doilycoffin
Summary: When Sam comes across a box of cheesy, holiday themed porn in Dean's room, he's a little concerned that his brother has developed an intense Christmas fetish. Once he hears Dean's perfectly rational explanation, however, he's...still a little concerned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "Looking up weird holiday porn together"
> 
> None of the porn titles used in this fic were created by me. I just found them amusing.

It wasn’t exactly a secret that Dean occasionally (okay, frequently) enjoyed watching porn; in fact, he had an extensive collection of it that was so obsessively well organized that Sam bemoaned the fact that his brother couldn’t be bothered to apply that level of meticulousness to help catalog the bunker’s library. And as long as it didn’t result in any unwanted viruses on his computer, it’s not like Sam was bothered by the fact that Dean had such a fondness for porn; hell, they spent many a night fucking each other in all sorts of delightful ways while using various installments of Casa Erotica as their backdrop.

So, yeah, Sam wasn’t inherently against the idea of Dean watching porn or anything like that. He was, however, slightly concerned about the box filled with DVDs of holiday themed erotica that he just discovered sitting innocently on Dean’s bed, several of which featured busty, scantily clad women perched provocatively on Santa’s lap while blurbs on the covers promised copious amounts of “xxxmas fun.”

He could hear Dean’s footsteps in the hallway, getting louder as he approached the room and Sam wondered if he should even bother trying to pretend that the porn had remained blissfully undiscovered, but the decision was taken out of his hands when Dean appeared in the doorway and saw a copy of “ _Let ‘em Blow, Let ‘em Blow, Let ‘em Blow_ ” in Sam’s grasp.

Dean’s eyes widened. “Oh shit, you weren’t supposed to find any of this.”

“Because you didn’t want me know about your weird Christmas fetish?”

“No, because it was supposed to be a surprise!,” he exclaimed in frustration as he threw his hands up in the air. “And now you’ve ruined it.”

“…what?” Sam certainly didn’t _recall_ mentioning to Dean that he had a burning desire to see films such as _Miracle on 69th Street_ and _Naughty or Nice, She’s Getting it Twice,_ but hesupposed it was possible. Either that or Dean had been cursed by some kind of bizarre, horny Christmas witch…which actually sounded like it could be the plot of one of the many Christmas pornos they were now the proud owners of, now that he thought about it.

Dean sighed and plopped down on the bed, his forehead wrinkling as he pouted childishly. “I was gonna make us like a porn advent calender. You know, watch a new Christmas-y porn every day and get frisky with each other. I thought it would be festive and all that jazz.”

Sam sat down next to Dean and began sifting through the box of porn. “I guess that kind of romantic in a really misguided, perverted kind of way but did you honestly think that I could get ‘frisky’ to _Fellatio Navidad_?

“You have to admit that the Christmas elves on the cover look pretty hot.”

“ _I’ll be Homo for the Holidays_?”

“Hey, that one’s a classic. It revolutionized gay, holiday themed porn.”

Sam looked at the next one with incredulity. “ _How the Grinch Stole my Virginity_?!”

“…okay, that one just looked kind of funny. And you can’t tell me that you don’t wanna watch a video where a dude wearing a creepy Grinch costume plows a barely legal Cindy Lou Who.”

“Dude. That’s so wrong on so many levels.”

Dean looked at Sam with ill-concealed disappointment. “You really don’t want to watch any of them with me?,” he asked sadly.

Sam looked at Dean’s downturned mouth and felt a little bit guilty. Dean was just trying to spice things up and establish some holiday traditions between them (bizarre ones, but still), after all, and he supposed that watching cheesy, Christmas porn _could_ be kind of fun.

He sighed in acquiescence as he handed Dean a copy of _Have Yourself a Merry Little Fistmas_. “Alright, alright, put this one in and I’ll watch it with you now.”

Dean’s face lit up and he quickly jumped up from the bed and fired up the DVD player. “Now that’s what I’m talking about. I hope you’re ready, because I’m about to make you my hoe hoe hoe in a few minutes,” he said seductively as he shimmied out of his clothes and began peeling off Sam’s shirt and fumbling with his belt buckle.

“Wow, okay, I instantly regret this,” Sam groaned.

“Aw, don’t worry Sammy, I’m about to fill you up with some holiday spirit if you know what I mean.”

And so he did. Several times, as a matter of fact, and Sam was reluctantly forced to admit that maybe Dean’s porn advent calendar wasn’t such a weird idea after all.


End file.
